


God Will Defy

by somedayisours



Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Death, Consequences, Defying God, F/M, Fate, Fictional Religion & Theology, Human Sacrifice, Implied Sexual Content, Loss of Virginity, Older Man/Younger Woman, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tragedy, Tumblr Prompt, Virginity, but you know why it's here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedayisours/pseuds/somedayisours
Summary: "By god, the fate that she had worked to avoid was better than what she would face." Talitha defies a god, she pays the price in full.





	God Will Defy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt over on Tumblr:  
>  _Your people have been living on an island for over a million years. There is a supersized volcano in the center, but that’s not a problem. Whenever it begins to erupt, your community sacrifices a virgin to the volcano gods which stops it immediately. Today, the volcano starts to smoke and the ground starts to tremble. Your town starts preparing for eruption. There is only one virgin left in town._

Talitha had been just a girl crawling into womanhood the first time she layed with a man; tears gathering in the corners of her eyes as she demanded it from him.

It took her thirteen days to wear Jahan down. Talitha was too young and him too old, she didn’t really want it, it wasn’t what she should do, she would regret it. His reasons fell on deaf ears, she would not hear him. Her desperation made her immovable, and so his resolve crumbled.

Though her success was not cause for celebration, the loss of her virginity was not the right of passage it should have been. Her family would not announce her as an adult, free from that burden that they’d all faced before her. There would be no singing, no feasting, no drinking, no dancing into the night like there had been for her sister. Only shame. Her and Jahan did the deed that very night. She was free of the gods come morning.

And even as the priests condemned her for her actions, the selfishness of it, she served her punishment with her head held high. The hesitation only came when they discovered who had shared her bed, she’d only bent to them and begged for forgiveness when they dragged Jahan into town square.

But by then the harm had been done. They burned his face for her arrogance.

She thought that she had finished paying her dues then, that the cautionary tale that her and Jahan became would be enough to satisfy them. She had assumed they were pleased with the hut Jahan and her shared on the outskirts, disconnected from all they’d known.

How foolish of her to think a burned face and forced isolation would please the angered gods.

If she knew what awaited her she would have never asked that of Jahan, she would have gladly submitted like all the others had before her if it spared her from this. But she had been afraid of dying, fearful of the unknown. By god, the fate that she had worked to avoid was better than what she would face.

Now she could only watch as her baby was taken from her arms and his throat slit to appease the very gods that she had run from all those years ago.


End file.
